Some types of equipment utilize devices to horizontally level the equipment in respect to the surface, in view of the small imperfections or variations on a surface supporting it. The act to level is intended to generate a horizontal reference plane to adjust the variations between the equipment plane and the surface supporting it.
Usually, leveling devices are placed on the lower surface of equipment and fastened to the structure or also fastened to the additional structures interacting with the household appliance. Leveling devices provide a variation on the height of the fastening points in respect to the surface supporting it. This enables compensating for eventual differences that result from the irregularities or variations on the surface level.
Therefore, one unavoidable leveling device characteristic is the possibility of adjusting and regulating the height it provides to the equipment in respect to the surface, which could have different and variable irregularities.
Specifically, regarding the household appliances, the leveling devices refers to the very support feet which provide height adjustment and which enable the desired leveling of the device by a user.
Frequently, such feet are used together with castors easily move the household appliance. The castors comprise wheels or hinged cylinders that enable the free movement of the device on a relatively flat surface.
It is observed the state-of-arts in the household appliances that in some cases, leveling is accomplished by adjusting the product height in respect to its castors, which are not removed from the surface contact. Therefore, it locks are needed to prevent undesired movement of the household appliance on the castors. It is a challenge to provide a leveling device associated with the castors the chance of moving and locking the household appliance according to a user's needs in a practical and safe way using a compact device.